


[Podfic] Physical

by consulting_smartass



Series: 2013 Antidiogenes Podfic Advent Calendar [24]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Medical, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:58:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1230715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock needs a routine physical, and there's only one doctor for the job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Physical

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lifeonmars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeonmars/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Physical](https://archiveofourown.org/works/512734) by [lifeonmars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeonmars/pseuds/lifeonmars). 



Length: 28:24  
  
[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/aqkx57x2lpeo277/Physical+-+lifeonmars.mp3) (mp3)

[AudioFic](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/physical) (mp3)  
  
Pre/Post Music - [Skinny Love](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tg5zqFZ_Dj8) \- Ed Sheeran


End file.
